Resaca
by MrsLGrint
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Hermione Granger rompe más reglas de las que debería en una sola noche? Estaba arrepentida, adolorida y avergonzada. A su cabeza llegaban algunos retazos de escenas que la atormentaban. Rogaba a Merlín que otro de los síntomas de las resacas fuera precisamente delirar. Para el Reto "Primer Beso" del Foro "Ronmione Pride"


Hooola a todos, nuevamente yo por aquí y nuevamente participando en un reto. Debo contarles primero que todo que **esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride**". Pueden pasar por el foro ¡Es genial! Hay muchos temas divertidos acerca de nuestra parejita favorita. En esta ocasión debíamos escribir acerca del primer beso de Ron y Hermione, espero que les guste mi _versión_ de los hechos. Además quiero agradecer a Virginia (EmFz) por betearlo, hizo un excelente trabajo y estoy muy agradecida por eso.

Bueno, no siendo más, ¡A leer!

* * *

_Todo lo que reconozcan del universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling._

* * *

_**RESACA**  
_

_1. Fumar o emborracharme, es nocivo para la salud y daña el color de los dientes: mi papá me mataría._

_2. Jugar un partido de Quidditch. Es peligroso, arriesgado y no quiero morir de un ataque al corazón_

_3. Besar a alguien en la biblioteca, escondida en la sección prohibida, es estúpido y yo no tengo nada que esconder ni avergonzarme _**_No todos los días aparece Viktor Krum y te dice cosas bonitas al oído. Así cae cualquiera._**

_4. Copiar en un examen. Tampoco permitir que de Harry o Ron copien, no debo solaparles la vagancia_

_5. Contestarle mal a un profesor, así sea el profesor Snape cometiendo una injusticia** ¡Umbridge se lo buscó!** _

_6. Usar cualquiera de las maldiciones imperdonables, y mucho menos permitir que alguien las use._

_7. Mentir a mis padres. No merecen eso. **Era absolutamente necesario acompañar a Harry y Ron en navidad. El Sr Weasley estaba en el hospital. Y ellos me necesitaban.**_

_8. Unirme a los Mortífagos._

_9. Abandonar a Harry y Ron cuando me necesiten._

_10. Enamorarme de quien no me corresponda. No vale la pena. _**_¡Estúpido Ronald Weasley!_**

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Hermione Granger acerca del peor día de su vida, perfectamente podría haber contestado que estaba viviéndolo en ese momento. Era domingo por la mañana, las once y media de la mañana para ser exactos, y estaba intentando encontrar una forma de levantarse de su cama _tranquilamente_, sin embargo parecía resultar una tarea difícil. Además había encontrado su diario en donde tenía su mentada lista, y lastimosamente había tenido que tachar una más.

¿Razones? El sábado anterior, final copa de Quidditch, Hermione celebrando.

Ron la había convencido de celebrar el haber ganado la copa de Quidditch, y Seamus había logrado entrar algunas reservas de Whisky de Fuego y Cerveza de Mantequilla y ella estaba feliz. Feliz porque Harry y Ginny por fin estaban juntos. Feliz porque Lavender y Ron habían terminado. Feliz porque la copa de Quidditch era para Gryffindor. Pero principalmente era feliz porque Ron era nuevamente _suyo_.

Sin embargo nunca pensó que mezclar Cerveza de Mantequilla con unos sorbitos de Whisky de fuego -del vaso de Ron principalmente- la llevarían a tal estado de ebriedad, ni que eso generaría tal avalancha de emociones.

Estaba arrepentida, adolorida y avergonzada.

_Arrepentida _porque el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba hilar sus pensamientos. Se había prometido no emborracharse. Lo había incluído en aquella lista _sagrada, _que ahora simplemente era parte de un recuerdo de su infancia. Quería volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar que su fuerza de voluntad ante aquel_ Pruébalo Hermione, no va a pasar nada. Además no es como si te tomaras una copa entera, estás tomando de mi vaso, no fuera estúpidamente nula._

Eso explicaba el hecho de sentirse adolorida. Había leído en los libros de medicina muggles que la resaca conllevaba a tener _"Taquicardia, temblor, ortostasis y la alteración de las funciones cerebrales entre las que se cuentan los trastornos del aprendizaje o del análisis de relaciones temporo-espaciales, no son en realidad los problemas que el paciente percibe como más apremiantes." _Y sin embargo nunca había imaginado la dimensión ni le había prestado atención. Había prometido no hacerlo nunca, y nuevamente estaba quebrando una de sus reglas. Por culpa de Ronald Weasley.

Y ahora llegaba a intentar explicar por qué se sentía avergonzada. A su cabeza llegaban algunos retazos de escenas que la atormentaban. Rogaba a Merlín que otro de los síntomas de las resacas fuera precisamente delirar. Pero Hermione Granger era una Gryffindor y debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Sacudió su cabeza, -generandose un dolor de cabeza peor del que ya tenía- y, con mucho esfuerzo se dirigió al baño.

Cerca de una hora después, Hermione caminaba con toda la precaución hacia el gran comedor. Ya debía ser hora del almuerzo y pese a tener ganas de todo menos de ingerir otra cosa que no fuera líquido, sabía que debía presentarse a almorzar, de lo contrario Harry y Ginny la buscarían y Ron… Ron posiblemente estaba peor que ella.

Los recuerdos volvían a ella nuevamente

_—Pruébalo, Hermione, no va a pasar nada. Además no es como si te tomaras una copa entera, estás tomando de mi vaso_

Así había comenzado todo, la insinuación de Ron y esa bendita manía de probarse a sí misma que era capaz de todo, incluso de ir en contra de sus propias reglas. Habían logrado que cometiera demasiados actos estúpidos en una noche.

_—¿Estás bien? —Le había dicho él momentos después, cuando había caído en cuenta que darle más de 4 tragos de Whisky de Fuego había sido suficiente. Aunque la verdad, Ron Weasley tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos._

_—¡Estoy perfecta Ronald! —Sonrió bobamente mientras lo abrazaba—. ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Te extrañé!_

_—Creo que estás borracha Hermione —Murmuró Ron por lo bajo—. Lo mejor es que vayas a tu habitación y descanses. Estoy seguro que me matarás mañana si alguien te ve así. —Ron soltó una carcajada muy boba mientras Hermione lo veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par._

_—¿Cómo crees que quiera matarte Ron? ¡No sería capaz! —Ron la había sujetado por la cintura intentando disimular un poco el estado de Hermione y ella había aprovechado para pasar sus brazos por detrás de su cuello—. Eres muy importante para mi ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?__-__Los ojos de Hermione se abrían y cerraban inconscientemente, Ron notó que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba demasiado abarrotada. Decidió salir a tomar aire, a lo mejor así mejoraba su estado y también el de Hermione._

_Mala decisión._

_Ron la tomó de la mano y en cuanto salieron de la Sala Común sintieron como el peso de los tragos llegaba a su cuerpo. La Sala Común era cálida y se habían acostumbrado a eso, sin embargo, al salir y notar las ráfagas de viento, la borrachera había aumentado. Hermione comenzó a caminar __—__tambalearse, más bien__—__ mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Ron._

_Él la siguió, como siempre, y así, entre risas y murmullos habían llegado a la Torre de Astronomía. En ningún momento se detuvieron a pensar lo que estaban haciendo, tal vez el Whisky de Fuego les dio aquel impulso que les insinuaba que debían dejarse llevar. Si hubiesen estado en su sano juicio, jamás se hubieran atrevido, pero en ese momento sólo existían las ganas de estar cerca y aprovechar el momento._

_Era totalmente necesario._

_Subieron a la torre y entonces comenzaron una de esas conversaciones típicas de borrachos. Ese tipo de conversaciones que no sabes su origen y no recuerdas su final. Pero que tienen puntos importantes y trascendentales._

___—_¡Jueguemos a verdad o… atrevimiento! _—__exclamó Hermione demasiado emocionada. Ron no terminaba de comprender las palabras de su amiga__—__ Es un juego... muggle __—__logró articular Hermione, la borrachera estaba pasándole factura__—__ Tú me dices si quieres contarme la verdad o te atttreves a hacer lo que te diga._

_—__Yo siempre haggo lo que digas Mmione __—__se rió Ron mientras apoyaba su espalda en una de las paredes de la torre y resbalaba hasta quedar sentado. Hermione se le unió y con una sonrisa pícara comenzó a jugar._

_—__¿Verdad o attlevimiento? __—__Hermione estaba en la gloria, sentada en la torre de astronomía, con Ron a su lado viéndola fijamente, todo lo fijamente que su borrachera le permitía, analizando cual sería su respuesta._

_—__¡Verdá!_

_—__¿Esshhtrañas a Lavender? __—__Hermione había cerrado los ojos y había dicho la pregunta con demasiada rapidez, sin embargo Ron le había entendido perfectamente. Si bien es cierto que estaban ebrios, aún conservaban una parte de cordura que les decía que estaban en medio de algo serio._

_—__Realmente nno… __—__Ron no titubeó en ningún momento, con convicción respondió a la pregunta y sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos__—__. Shiii te soy sincerrro… __—__Bajó la mirada__—__. No creo que llegue a eshhtrañar a alguien como te eshhtrañé a ti._

_De repente los dos rompieron a reír._

_—__¿Cuánto Whisky de Fuego tomaste? __—__Se burló Hermione__—__. Eshhtás realmente borracho._

_—__¡No tanto como tú! __—__completó Ron__—__. ¡Mi turno!... ¿Por por qué nos ocultasshhte que bessasshhte a Vickky?_

_—__¿Cómo lo sabeshh?_

_—__¡Primero resspondeshh!_

_—__¡No creo que sea algo que deba contesshhtar!_

_—__Entonces te pondré un reto._

_—__¡NO! __—__Hermione se cruzó de brazos__—__. ¡Cambia la pregunta!_

_—__¡No quiero!. ¿Por qué no connfíashh lo suficiente en mi?_

_—__¡No se trata de essho! __—__Exclamó Hermione exasperada__—__. ¡No creo que sea obligatorio que te hable de mi vida privada!_

_—__¡Entonces te gusshhta el pelón!_

_—__¡Esshho no viene al caso! ¡No voy a hacer ningún reto!_

_—__¿Incluso si te pido que me bessshhes?_

_—__¡Incluso si…! __—__Hermione se detuvo un momento y comprendió la magnitud de lo que estaba diciéndole Ron, ahí estaban, en la torre de astronomía, más cerca de lo que nunca hubieran estado en años, mirándose fijamente, con la respiración entrecortada, las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes e intentando encontrarle alguna explicación al momento. No supieron en qué momento de la discusión habían reducido el espacio que los separaba. Tampoco supieron en qué momento la distancia fue mínima y sus labios se habían unido en un beso demasiado esperado._

_Minutos. Horas. Días. Meses. Años._

_Sinceramente el tiempo no tenía importancia en ese momento. Solamente tenían conciencia para saborear, tocar y acariciar. Sus manos cobraron vida y fue en un momento de lucidez que cayeron en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Los brazos de Hermione estaban envueltos en el cuello de Ron para acercarlo más, si es que eso era posible. Ron había tomado con sus dos manos las mejillas de Hermione y la acariciaba como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana._

_Sabía a Whisky de Fuego, a Cerveza de Mantequilla y a chocolate. Se sentía tan bien, podría quedarse ahí para toda la vida y borrar aquellos recuerdos en los que alguien más había saboreado sus labios. Quería que él borrara aquel recuerdo en donde en el en medio de la biblioteca, Viktor se había atrevido a besarla. Nada tenía comparación con lo que estaba viviendo. Todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. _

_Como es bien sabido, se necesita oxígeno para respirar. Eso fue lo que sucedió, respirar se hizo cada vez más necesario y finalmente se separaron. La sonrisa en los rostros de ambos fue instantánea y Ron finalmente abrazó a Hermione. Estaban en el cielo, era como ese tipo de sueños en los que el arcoíris es la imagen de fondo y corres de la mano del amor de tu vida._

_Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, mientras hundía su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Ron. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna. ¿Acaso estaba arrepentido? El silencio de Ron no le daba un buen presentimiento. Levantó su cara y la acomodó de tal forma que pudiera ver la expresión de Ron._

_Estaba dormido._

_Finalmente Ronald Weasley había perdido la batalla ante el alcohol._

Los borrachos y los niños _siempre_ dicen la verdad. Aquella frase que su abuela le repetía cada vez que tenía oportunidad había llegado a su mente en el mismo instante en que cruzaba la puerta del gran comedor. ¿Pero qué había acerca de las acciones de los borrachos?. Ella tenía completamente claro que se había dejado llevar por su subconsciente. Nunca podría determinar quién había comenzado, sólo sabía que había sido presa de sus instintos y el resultado había sido la peor resaca de su vida y ese sentimiento de vergüenza.

Porque no sabía lo que haría en cuanto lo viera.

Caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Había ubicado a sus amigos reunidos en el mismo lugar de siempre, la novedad ahora era que Ginny y Harry se encontraban felices y acaramelados, mostrándole al mundo sin tapujos que se querían. ¿Por qué no le sucedía eso a ella? Luego de superar el shock, Hermione había levitado el cuerpo de Ron hasta su habitación, lo había dejado en la puerta, esperando que Harry preocupado por su ausencia saliera a buscarlo, lo encontrara tirado y asumiera que en su estado no había sido capaz de entrar.

Al parecer eso había sucedido, porque justo frente a Harry y Ginny se encontraba Ron con las dos manos sosteniendo su cabeza, y una jarra de zumo de calabaza por la mitad. Hermione se apresuró a acomodarse lo más tranquilamente posible a su lado. Era el único lugar posible. Las manos le sudaban, su corazón se aceleró y supo inmediatamente que _esos_ no eran precisamente síntomas de la resaca.

Ron notó su presencia y levantó la mirada. Tenía ojeras y su semblante era el de una persona que quiere morir inmediatamente. Sin embargo le mostró su más agradable sonrisa.

—¡Aquí estás! —Hermione palideció, Ron no podía sacar el tema _justo ahí_ frente a Harry y Ginny—. ¡Eres la única que me puede explicar que me pasó anoche! —Se acomodó en su silla dispuesta a levantarse y salir corriendo en caso de ser necesario— .Mi mente se borró en el mismo instante en que cruzamos el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Harry dice que me encontró tirado afuera del cuarto. ¡Juro que no vuelvo a tomar!

No sabía si reír o llorar. Alguna parte de su ser esperaba que Ron quisiera hablar de lo sucedido y aclararan la situación de una vez por todas. Sin embargo él le decía que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido y, aunque le tranquilizaba no tener que dar explicaciones, había soñado sin querer en que finalmente había llegado el momento de decirse las verdades que tenían guardadas desde hace tanto tiempo.

Pero ella sabía que tal vez no era el momento, había problemas muchísimo más importantes que los de un par de adolescentes hormonales. Su prioridad era Harry, y en ese momento era eso lo que debía ocupar su mente.

Ya tendrían tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

—¡Tu sabes que no vas a cumplir eso Ronald! —Expresó con su mejor sonrisa fingida—. Realmente no hiciste nada, querías ir a la torre de astronomía, corriste, hablaste incoherencias y finalmente te dormiste en el piso —No estaba mintiendo del todo, sólo omitiendo una parte de la información—. Tuve que llevarte levitado a la sala común.

—¿Y por qué no golpeaste para que Harry lo recibiera? —Ginny Weasley siempre tan inconvenientemente suspicaz

—Ehhh… porque… —Hermione bajó la mirada ruborizada—. ¡Estaba un poco mareada! Y no quería que nadie me viera así —Apartó la vista de Ginny y Harry, a veces tenía idea que ellos podían leer sus pensamientos— ¿Dónde hay más jugo de calabaza?

—¡Que día tan maravilloso! —Exclamó Ginny entusiasmada—. Por fin estoy con Harry —Se abrazó a él—. Y pude ver a Hermione Granger con resaca.

Harry y Ginny estuvieron todo el almuerzo molestándolos por su "noche de copas", mientras ella guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser los recuerdos que la atormentaban. Ese sería su secreto y esperaba algún día poderlo compartir con Ron.

A salir del gran comedor sintió como Ron la alejaba de la conversación que sostenían los cuatro.

—Quería decirte una cosa… —_Esa_ mirada que parecía querer perforarla y decirle tantas cosas.

—Si…

—Me debes una verdad, Hermione… —Sonrió Ron enigmático mientras Hermione lo veía a los ojos tratando de entender. Él por toda respuesta volteó la cara y siguió su camino alcanzando a Harry y Ginny.

Al parecer, su secreto estaría a salvo. Y tenía con quien compartirlo. Sonriendo alcanzó a sus amigos.

* * *

Primero quiero aclararles que originalmente la lista de arriba, iba tachada en las partes que Hermione había incumplido, pero FF no me dejó ponerlo así tachado ni modo...

Bueno, bueno, eso fue todo... nuevamente recordarles que se pasen por el foro y también decirles que me alegraría mucho poder leer sus opiniones al respecto... así que acepto todo tipo de críticas en sus reviews.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
